Bukhis
Category:BestiaryCategory:Tauride:Bukhis , Ingrown Taurus Nail and Imbrued Vampyr Fang |Companions-Summons = |Special Abilities = *'Lethal Triclip:' AoE physical damage + knockback + Max HP Down. If the player with hate is struck by this attack, he/she may lose all Cruor stat enhancements a few seconds after being hit. Max HP Down will not take effect if the appropriate +HP cruor enhancement is present. Absorbed by 1-4 Utsusemi shadows. (Is possible it will remove/Hit you even with 3 shadows) **Cruor enhancement removal only occurs if Lethal Triclip lands clean. If you block it with a shield (or possibly guard against it), you will not lose cruor enhancements. As a result, paladins with Ochain make extremely efficient tanks for this NM. *'Ruinous Scythe:' AoE high-damage physical damage + Stun + Max HP Down. Max HP Down effect intensity varies, and can possibly reduce the afflicted to <100 max HP. Temporarily grants Bukhis the ability to intimidate players (this effect might only take place if Ruinous Scythe successfully hits someone). Absorbed by 4 Utsusemi shadows. **Max HP Down from Lethal Triclip and Ruinous Scythe can be prevented by having the +HP cruor enhancement (if it has not been removed by Lethal Triclip) *'Lithic Ray:' Gaze attack Dia and Petrification *'Apocalyptic Ray:' Conal Doom. (Not a gaze attack; turning around will not allow you to avoid this attack) |Passive Traits = |Physical Qualities = |Magical Qualities = *Resistant to ice element attacks. *Moderate degree of Fast Cast (possibly via Elemental Celerity). *Susceptible to Slow. Spellcasting *Enfeebling Magic: Paralyga , Bindga *Elemental Magic: Blizzard V, Blizzaga IV |Further Notes = *Lethal Triclip is a potentially crippling attack, stripping cruor enhancements of the melees with hate and leaving them susceptible to the Max HP Down effect of both Lethal Triclip and Ruinous Scythe. Ruinous Scythe in particular is capable of 1-shotting unbuffed and undefended targets, dealing up to 1500-2000 damage, and not even having 3 shadows will consistently guard from this attack so people subbing /NIN are still subject to being hit. Having at least 3 Utsusemi shadows active will prevent Lethal Triclip from connecting and removing cruor buffs. A Ninja with Iga Kyahan +2 and a good evasion build can more consistently avoid being hit by these attacks. *Max HP Down does not wear off if KO'd. It can be removed by Erase. *Note Bukhis's spellcasting, casting delay, and TP gain carefully. A quick combo of Bindga/Paralyga followed by Lethal Triclip can quickly cripple a tank if not cautious. *Is not a Monk-type mob like most other Tauri. Therefore, it does not Guard or Counter, nor does it always attack at least twice per round (however, it does still have a high Double Attack rate). }} |} Items marked with a * can be bought on the Auction House. Items in italics are key items that can drop from the NM. : Video Historical Background In Egyptian mythology, Bakha (also spelt Bakh, Buchis, and Bukhis) was the manifestation of the a deification of Ka (power/life-force) of the war god Menthu, worshipped in the region of Hermonthis. The name is simply Ba-Kha, which is a reference to the Ba and Akh (Akh is sometimes referred to as Khu), the components into which the Ka was split, after death (a characteristic of war). As Ka is also the Egyptian word for cattle, Bakha was said to manifest in a living bull, which, since Bakha was an aspect of a war-god, was said to be a wild bull, since these are aggressive when slightly provoked. A wild bull was chosen and said to be the Bukhis incarnation of Menthu, in which role it was worshipped as such. Over time, the criteria for choosing the bull became more rigid, fixing themselves on what had been simply the general appearance of bulls in the region, being a white body and black face. When these bulls, or their mothers, died, they were mummified, and placed in a special cemetery known as the Bucheum. The mothers of these bulls were considered aspects of Hathor, the mother of these deities. Eventually, the Bakha was identified as a form of the Apis, and consequently became considered an incarnation of Osiris. The last burial of a Buchis bull in the Bucheum at Hermonthis occurred in 340 A.D. The worship of the bull in this form lasted until about 362 AD, when it was destroyed by rising Christianity in the Roman empire. Source